Oneiros
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: "… Qui a mis les règles en place ? -Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de les suivre, tu le sais." Ichigo eut un regard malicieux,tout au fond de lui, cela semblait être une évidence. "Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans un rêve" Yaoi/AiIchi


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf ce qui vient de mon imagination.

Titre : Oneiros

Rating : T/M YAOI AiIchi

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ne cherchez surtout pas de logique ou de rapports de causalité, tout est expliqué même si rien n'est dit ! Ha ha, je sens que je vous perds là… Bref, OS à situer (si vous adorez les trucs logiques) plutôt avant la bataille d'hiver et après 'trahison' d'Aizen. Largement inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai moi-même fait.<strong>

**OS écrit en partie, pour me rattraper de l'anniv' de Cherry-Duck que j'ai raté ! (rassure-toi, je fais ça presque à tout le monde u.u) Bon anniversaire en retard :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il regarda tout autour de lui. Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ?<p>

Il était sur une plage, une plage très longue, pas très large. Quand il regardait vers l'horizon, il avait du mal à différencier la mer du ciel tant leur bleu était similaire. **_L'une est le reflet de l'autre, Ichigo. Belle complémentarité, tu ne trouves pas ?_** Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. D'où venait cette voix qui le connaissait ?

La mer était calme. Ou non, inquiétante. Il n'y avait pas une goutte de vent pour rider la surface d'eau salée. Même les vagues qui devaient s'échouer sur le bord du sable avaient disparues. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Il n'était pas très à l'aise. _**Tu n'aimes pas ?**_Tout à coup, de légers embruns se firent ressentir sur sa peau, déposant de minuscules particules de sel qui blanchiraient à peine sa peau.

La mer sembla se réveiller et commença à s'étendre, ses vagues bougeant comme les draps de son lit aquatique. Ichigo sourit. Oui, il préférait comme ça, c'était plus chaleureux, plus joyeux. Et le soleil qui rayonnait au-dessus de sa tête aussi était chaleureux. _**Tu es heureux quand je brille fort, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

Tout était si étrange. Rêvait-il ? Pourtant, tout semblait si logique. Il n'aime pas la mer trop calme, alors elle se réveille. Il aime bien quand le soleil lui sourit (le soleil sourit bien, n'est-ce pas ?) alors le soleil se met à briller et lui parle. Tout était si logique**. **_**Oui, Ichigo, pourquoi évoluer dans des règles préétablies ? **_Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Après tout, pourquoi ? Il était bien ici, à pouvoir demander au soleil de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ichigo balaya la plage du regard. Il y avait de nombreux transats et des parasols. Des serviettes posées sur les coussins des chaises longues, des sacs de plages, des sandales et des tongs, et même des jouets. Mais il n'y avait personne. C'était étrange aussi, non ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne sur une aussi belle plage ? _**Je n'aime pas les grandes foules**__. _Le jeune homme sourit, amusé.

Il marcha un peu jusqu'à une chaise longue inoccupée et s'assit doucement avant de s'allonger. La tête posée, dirigée vers le ciel, il essaya de regarder un instant le soleil mais il était trop fort. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. Le bruit du remoud, régulier, inlassable. La sensation de la brise sur sa peau et le soleil brûlant. Pouvait-il dormir dans un rêve ?_**Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans un rêve.**_Ichigo esquissa un sourire et se laissa emporter par le calme et la sérénité du lieu.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta. Il remarqua trop de choses à la fois. Le soleil qui était beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel azuré (avait-il dormi ?), et son père qui lui disait quelque chose mais sans le son. Il lui montrait un autre endroit derrière. Ichigo tourna la tête et retint une exclamation. Une forêt. Une immense forêt de pins bordait sa plage. Et sous les pins, il voyait des maisons, mais cela ressemblait plus à des bungalows, les pilotis sur l'eau en moins. Ichigo se redressa de sa chaise longue et remarqua qu'il était bien mieux habillé.

Il s'observa un moment, fier de lui. Il se trouvait beau, vêtu ainsi. Il portait une veste de costume sur un haut assez moulant et un pantalon à coupe droite. C'était très sobre, sombre, mais élégant. Et avec ses cheveux orange, cela devait ajouter une touche d'originalité. _**Il y a des gens qui sortent naturellement du lot, tu ne crois pas ?**_

Il suivit tranquillement son père vers la pinède, le regard émerveillé. Il n'était sûrement pas au Japon dans ce rêve. Un pays méditerranéen très certainement. Un beau pays où il faisait certainement très bon vivre. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. _**Je suis ravi de te voir si serein, tu semblais éteint ces derniers temps. **_Ichigo balaya cette pensée sombre et continua de sourire tout en empruntant, derrière son père, un chemin de dalles de pierre qui passait sous les pins. Le jeune homme leva la tête et fut étonné de voir la hauteur de ces arbres. Ils dégageaient une odeur si particulière, quelque chose de fort, mais de sucré.

« Nous arrivons là-bas. »

Ichigo était surpris. Il entendait enfin son père quand il lui parlait ? Malgré toutes les choses étranges, il n'en fut pas inquiété.

« Le déjeuner est déjà prêt, je crois que nous sommes en retard. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, perplexe devant la nouvelle vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le chemin de dalles de pierre venait de mourir pour être remplacé par un sol dur recouvert d'une fine couche de sable fin et d'aiguilles de pin. Et devant lui, une table ronde avec aux moins six chaises. Une grande nappe blanche avec le couvert en argent, très distingué. Et les chaises, ou plutôt les fauteuils, étaient couverts d'une housse blanche.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était maintenant habillé de blanc. Il s'observa un moment, jusqu'à ce que son père lui montre un fauteuil pour qu'il s'asseye.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Un homme aux cheveux d'un châtain chocolat, très chaud. La coiffure les tirait en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche. Ichigo connaissait cette personne. Mais à cet instant, il ne savait plus qui c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle dégageait une chaleur troublante.

« Moi aussi… »

La voix d'Ichigo était vague. Il sursauta en sentant un petit coup dans son bras.

« C'est Aizen Sôsuke ! »

Le reproche était si clair qu'Ichigo se demanda qui était cet Aizen pour être traité si hautement. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire calmement. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que les autres fauteuils étaient maintenant occupés. Mais les convives étaient comme des ombres. Tableau étrange dans un sous-bois de pinède où le soleil perçait puissamment. Les autres invités parlaient beaucoup, bruyamment, mais aucuns sons de sortaient de leur bouche. Ils effectuaient de grands gestes, mangeaient goulument le contenu de leurs belles assiettes. Tiens ? Ils avaient été servis ? Mais quand ça ?

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Ichigo releva la tête vers Aizen. Il était le seul de cette table à ne pas être une ombre, à rayonner comme un soleil. Ichigo regarda à nouveau son assiette et avisa que le plat était différent. Il était étonné mais pas surpris. Il sourit et commença à manger lentement.

Le jeune homme continuait de dévisager les ombres. C'était quand même étrange qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre, non ? Avait-il souhaité qu'elles n'aient pas la parole ?

« Je n'aime pas les grandes foules. »

Et cette explication suffit à Ichigo pour comprendre le pourquoi du silence des convives. Et lui ? Pouvait-il parler librement parce que c'était son rêve ?

« Il y a des gens qui sortent naturellement du lot, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ichigo fixa Aizen dans les yeux, comme s'il l'admirait mais il y avait autre chose de plus subtil qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il reposa ses yeux sur son assiette et remarqua que son plat était parti. L'avait-il seulement terminé au fait ? Il sourit, amusé. Il s'en fichait bien de toute manière, il n'avait pas faim plus que ça. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et regarda, au loin, la mer et le ciel. Il n'y avait aucune ligne d'horizon presque, c'était étonnant et beau.

Aizen tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'admirait Ichigo avec ce sourire.

« La mer et le ciel ont la même couleur. Expliqua Ichigo. C'est beau.

-L'une est le reflet de l'autre, Ichigo. Belle complémentarité, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hm… C'est beau. »

Aizen sourit, amusé de l'entêtement naïf du jeune homme. Ichigo tourna tout à coup la tête et aperçut des gens sur la plage. Il y avait deux hommes qui s'embrassaient profondément. Ichigo détourna le regard, gêné, car ces deux personnes étaient passées à plus osé. Un peu embêté, il regardait soigneusement le fond de son verre quand la voix d'Aizen se fit encore entendre, avec un soupçon d'amusement.

« Oui, Ichigo, pourquoi évoluer dans des règles préétablies ? »

Le jeune homme releva le visage vers Aizen, étonné mais comprenant quelque chose à cette phrase. Il regarda de nouveau les deux hommes sur la plage et trouva qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à aimer qui on voulait. Il les vit tout à coup disparaître mais cela lui parut normal.

« … Qui a mis les règles en place ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de les suivre, tu le sais. »

Ichigo eut un regard malicieux, ardent, tout au fond de lui, cela semblait être une évidence. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer et s'étendre un peu et soupira en regardant le toit de pins. C'était si beau. Tout était si agréable ici, il faisait bon, il faisait beau… Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je suis ravi de te voir si serein, tu semblais éteint ces derniers temps. »

Ichigo regarda de nouveau Aizen. Cet homme… Il était si imposant mais pas écrasant. Il avait quelque chose de chaleureux, d'attractif. Le regard d'Ichigo se posa sur la plage et il revit les deux hommes qui étaient près de se dévorer. Il regarda là-bas et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était lui avec Aizen. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la scène un moment avant de détourner le regard, choqué mais… loin d'être dégoûté.

Le jeune homme darda son regard sur son interlocuteur et avisa son air amusé mais aussi… tout à fait conscient de ce qui se déroulait dans le cœur et le bas-ventre de son jeune vis-à-vis. Il affichait un sourire vainqueur mais pas méprisant. Ichigo restait figé, hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans un rêve. »

Ichigo poussa la chaise et se releva. La table avait maintenant disparu, il ne restait plus qu'Aizen sur son fauteuil blanc. Ichigo fit un pas et s'avança finalement jusqu'à l'homme. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et s'assit sur ses genoux, à califourchon face à lui. Aucun des deux n'avait rien dit. Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux perçants de son aîné et demeura immobile un instant. Puis, faisant fi des règles préétablies, de la réalité, il l'embrassa.

D'abord doucement, histoire de savoir s'il ne quitterait pas son rêve. Puis, leur visage collé, il regarda ces yeux perçants et ferma les siens ensuite, confiant à cet homme le soin de faire de son rêve le plus doux des souvenirs.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mêlant leur langue en une valse profonde, bruyante. Ichigo ne chercha même pas à gagner le combat, il préféra garder les yeux fermés et se laisser porter. Porter par ces mains qui parcouraient son dos, sa chute de reins. Porter par ces délicieuses brûlures indolores sur sa peau nue. Tiens, quand avait-il enlevé ses habits ?

Il croisa le regard d'Aizen, un regard confiant, extrêmement sûr de lui, mais sans le moindre orgueil. Ichigo ne s'étonna même pas de cela, il continua d'embrasser, il glissa ses mains autour de la nuque, une voulut bientôt repartir en exploration, toucher ce torse si fort.

Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent. Ichigo sentait la chaleur monter en lui, le pousser à en vouloir plus. Il lança un regard malicieux, un peu provocateur, à Aizen et se délecta de sa réaction. Il était maintenant allongé ventre contre terre, mais le sable ne le dérangeait pas. On eut dit un matelas moelleux. Il croisa le regard de l'homme qui était penché au-dessus de lui, derrière lui. Ce rêve ne devait pas s'arrêter. Ichigo le voulait.

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans ton rêve…

-Je veux… que tu me prennes. »

L'homme acquiesça, comme si l'ordre ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il rapprocha le corps du plus jeune contre lui, laissant leur peau brûlante se toucher, les sensations leur arrachant des soupirs plus prononcés.

« Plus vite… Je languis… »

Ichigo laissa son front poser sur le sable alors qu'une main venait de glisser sous son bas-ventre, saisissant dans son étau son membre durci.

« Hn… S'il te plaît, allez… »

Aizen se pencha vers l'oreille du plus jeune, son souffle chaud électrisant les poils sur sa nuque, et il serra un peu sa main avant qu'elle ne glisse et revienne. Il commença à prendre une sorte de rythme, poussant le plus jeune à montrer son plaisir. Ichigo crispa ses doigts dans le sable et écarta un peu ses jambes pour un meilleur appui sur ses genoux. La position était indécente, mais il s'en fichait bien. C'était son rêve : il n'y avait plus de règles, juste ses désirs. Il pouvait être égoïste sans nuire à personne.

« Aah… Oui, continue c'est… »

La phrase demeura en suspend. Les gestes devenaient plus durs, légèrement brutaux mais sans la moindre douleur, juste comme il aimait. Se sentir vivant, vivifié, mais pas blessé. Son dos s'arqua alors qu'une autre main venait le caresser furtivement, comme une plume. Cette main qui voyageait était si grande, sa brûlure était presque partout. Sur ses hanches, sur son ventre, sa poitrine.

« Plus… plus fort ! »

Aizen afficha un sourire amusé et obtempéra docilement. Ichigo gémissait fort, il rendrait bientôt les armes à ce rythme. Alors qu'il sentait sa main devenir de plus en plus humide, il mordilla le lobe d'oreille à sa portée et arrêta tout, retournant son amant sur le dos. Ichigo haletait fortement, le visage rougi et luisant d'une pellicule de transpiration. Il tendit les bras pour que le plus âgé se penche vers lui et il l'enlaça possessivement.

« Allez vas-y maintenant… Je le veux. »

L'homme embrassa de nouveau Ichigo tout en se positionnant. Il croisa le regard inquiet du plus jeune et murmura :

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans un rêve. »

Ichigo se rasséréna, alors il déciderait qu'il n'aurait pas mal. Il ferma les yeux, complètement détendu alors qu'il sentait les mains sur ses hanches. Il fronça un peu les sourcils à la sensation envahissante qui suivit et finit par se tendre quand même. Il y avait un peu de douleur.

« Shh, ça y est… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son amant et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient magiques. Il se sentait comblé, à sa place entre ces deux bras chauds. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le sable et attendit quelques secondes avant de signaler que c'était bon. La sensation parfaite disparut un instant mais elle revint brutalement, délicieusement.

« Aah ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux surpris aux premiers mouvements mais il s'adapta bien vite et se laissa dépasser par les évènements avec grand plaisir. Son corps le brûlait, il avait l'impression de ne plus toucher la terre, mais d'être à la hauteur de ces pins, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil.

Aizen s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Tu es heureux… quand je brille fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo parvint à trouver un sens à cette phrase, il sourit malgré les gémissements et les cris qui lui échappaient et ravissaient les oreilles de son amant.

« O-Oui ! Continue, encore ! Sô-Sôsuke ! »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux et obéit encore une fois, allant entourer le membre pulsant et délaissé jusque-là. Il s'appliqua à sa tâche avec une perfection redoutable, savourant chaque cris et demandes empressées d'Ichigo. Il lui ferait perdre la tête. Même dans un rêve, il trouverait cela étrange et illogique.

« Sôsukeeee ! Encore ! »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière en même temps que son dos s'arquait comme un arc. Il lâcha un cri plus prononcé, éprouva d'autres sensations encore, toujours aussi délicieuses et, lentement, calmement, il se rallongea sur le sable fin. Il gardait les yeux fermés tout en sentant les baisers qu'on déposait sur son visage, son cou, la base de son torse. Il soupira de contentement et accueillit son amant pour une étreinte.

Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil à travers la ramure des pins. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Aizen, respirant sa chaleur et son odeur si caractéristique. Il se sentait si bien là, à l'abri. L'ennemi n'en était plus un, c'était si reposant, si parfait…

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

La voix d'Aizen était neutre. Ichigo ne sut pas s'il devait y comprendre quelque chose. De toute manière, il était trop bien là pour penser à autre chose qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par une chaleur, une odeur et une force rassurantes.

Lentement, ses paupières tombèrent et se scellèrent de sommeil.

xOxOxOx

Ichigo grogna dans son sommeil. La chaleur douce et enveloppante n'était plus là. C'était une chaleur terriblement normale, privée des embruns de la mer et de l'odeur des pins. Une couverture. Il tourna la tête et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement.

Il se figea.

A côté de son lit, penché vers lui, cet homme dont il avait rêvé. Ce soleil qui lui parlait avec tant de vérité. Il le regarda, sentant encore son corps brûler d'un désir interdit malgré la peur qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Toujours allongé, il n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste, qu'il soit défensif ou même d'abandon. Il regardait ces yeux perçants. Des yeux perçants qui savaient forcément. Ils brûlaient de la même manière que les siens. Il parla encore, Ichigo ne rata pas l'étincelle lumineuse de son arme qui se rangeait dans un fourreau.

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans un rêve.

-Je fais aussi ce que je veux dans la réalité. »

Ichigo se redressa et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré le côté un peu 'space' ! :) et désolée s'il restait des fautes, je recorrigerai si vous me les indiquez!<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
